Medicine
by POMandMLPlover
Summary: Skipper has a cold and Hans knows a very pleasurable way of getting rid of it XP my first lemon hope you like it Warnings: Yaoi! means BoyXBoy dont like dont read. Pairing HansXSkipper


**A/N Sooo~ this is my first lemon, first time writing a sex scene EVER and then in another language and with two guys... I really hope you like it. I`m thinking about maybe continuing this one if I get good reviews. So please read and review! X3 I`m going to hide in shame now XP**

* * *

**Medicine**

„Rise and- ACHOO!... shine boys." Skipper said sneezing. Today he felt awful, yesterdays' mission must have taken its toll on him. Being thrown into ice-cold water from that stupid Danish puffin and then being shot with his damn freeze ray _again_, definitely didn't do him any good. Well they at least got him and happily shoot him off with a rocket.

"Morning Skippah and bless you!" Skipper heard Private greet him sleepily. He looked at the small penguin, sneezed again and then answered "Thanks Private."

"Are you alright? You look quite weary today." The Brit asked concerned. "Could it be that you are sprouting a cold from yesterdays' mission, Sir?" Kowalski chimed in.

"Nonsense men! I'm feeling completely fine. Now, let's get training!" Skipper exclaimed. His stubborn ego wouldn't let himself look weak in front of his team, so he rather choose to push his body to its limits despise the condition he was in.

"Aye-aye Sir!" his team exclaimed in unison.

Long story short, Skipper ended up unconscious. In man-to-man combat he started to see everything in a blur not able to identify where the next blow would come from and in the end got hit quite hard on the head.

His second-in-command called their training off for the day and they brought their leader back into their HQ.

'_Skipper has a real high fever by the looks of it, so why didn't he just call the training off or would let me lead it while he rest? Sometimes he's really stubborn.' _Kowalski thought shaking his head as he placed said penguin in his bunk.

* * *

Skipper quickly came to again and started to complain, saying that he was fine but his men wouldn't believe him and insist that he should rest.

In the end he complied and tried to sleep. As I said he _tried_ but hearing Kowalskis inventions blow up, Private singing to the Lunacorns in the TV and Rico making ice sculptures with his chainsaw was hindering him from sleeping quite a bit. But what let the leader completely crack was when the Ringtail showed up and started to annoy him.

"GOD ALL OF YOU BE QUIET! AND YOU RINGTAIL GET OUT OF OUR HQ!" the sick penguin screamed frustrated. Everyone got quiet in an instant and stared at him. Julian scurried out of their home quick, being a little bit scared of the birds' sudden outburst. Skipper also got up, feeling a wave of dizziness wash over him and started to waddle wobbly towards their ladder.

"W-where are you going Skippah?" Private stuttered out. "Somewhere where I can sleep without being constantly woken up by some nuisances." The leader shot back angered.

"But you're ill! You have a fever, you shouldn't be wandering around outside in the cold!" the Brit stammered out worried.

"Private's right Skipper. It's winter after all and going out now could make your cold worse." Kowalski addressed his chef in a calm lecturing voice.

"Look guys! I really need some peace and quiet now. So I can't have you blow things up, singing, playing around with chainsaws nor have those lemurs here! Don't worry; I'll just go to our new secret spare base at the park, ok?" Skipper reassured his team.

"Ok Skipper but be careful." The scientist answered, knowing that they wouldn't be able to convince him anyway.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be back later." the leader confirmed and made his way up the ladder.

Outside at the park he took in the beautiful snowy sight and started to walk a little bit slower in the direction of their secret spare base. For one he really liked how the park looked when it was covered in snow and second because he was feeling really dizzy and weary. Skipper started to lose his focus a little bit and his head was swimming, so after a while he decided to sit down on a root of one of the trees that was sticking out. He leaned his aching head on the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes, trying to get some of his energy back.

But instead of regain some strength again he started to feel more exhausted. Skipper was sweating and his face was burning and he started to shiver like crazy. The leaders' body was getting more and more tired and in the end he drifted off into a feverish slumber, unaware of the figure that was approaching him…

* * *

Skipper awoke feeling being wrapped up in bedcovers, giving him much needed warmth but as he opened his eyes and looked around he saw that he wasn't in his HQ nor his secret spare base. The penguin tried to get up but felt something tug on his flippers pulling him back against the mattress. His eyes quickly looked at what was holding him there and saw that his wings were in fact tied against the bed post.

The leader weakly tugged on the cuffs, his fever preventing him from using more force.

"Is the sleeping beauty finally awake?~" a voice sang out in the room. Skipper recognized the voice in an instant and jerked his head towards its source.

"HANS! What kind of twisted evil plans do have up your sleeve now, you scum!?" Skipper asked with a nasty glare.

"Really Skipper, that's how you thank me for saving you from freezing to death? How mean! I didn't plan anything evil at all." the puffin said in a faked hurtful tone.

"I wasn't freezing to death!" the penguin retorted defensive.

"Oh really?~ Then why did I find you in the park all shivering and not responding in the snow?" an amused smile grazing the Danes face, interested at what the penguin would say next now.

Skipper stared at Hans at a loss of words, embarrassment written all over his face. Eventually he snapped out of it and then stuttered out. "W-well I guess I have to th-thank you then… _**sadly**_. Anyway now that I'm awake and you didn't plan anything evil could you _please_ **UNTIE** me and let me go?" saying the last part with as much hatred as he could muster.

"You're very welcome my frienemy. But about the _untie_ part…" the puffin started making his way up to Skipper slowly, seeing how the penguins expression got more angered with each step he took, realizing that the Dane was up to something after all. But the leader didn't expect the puffin pulling away the covers and to jump on top of him on the bed, coming face to face with him. Then Hans continued with his previous sentence.

"…I actually like the sight of you being tied to my bed pretty much~" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively there. "It reminds me of Denmark. You still remember Skipper?" Hans brushed his wing softly over Skippers chest knowing that the penguin would never forget and loving how the leader shivered in pleasure from his touch, hearing him take in a sharp breath.

"Y-you shouldn't even think about it! You've already done enough! C-cause of you I've got that stupid cold and almost froze to death!" Skipper tried to protest. "What?" the Dane asked puzzled.

"You heard me! Because of you pushing me into that cold water I got sick and now you're really thinking of sleeping with me? We're enemies now after all!" the penguin blurted out.

The puffin stared at him a little longer before it was replaced with a smug smile again.

"Really? Well then I'm really sorry! To make it up to you I show you a really good medicine against your cold~" Hans said with a perverted grin before he then dived in and pressed their beaks together.

Skipper started to struggle trying to get Hans off of him. "Stop!-…We're-…. Enemies!-" he said in between their kisses. Hans broke the kiss for a moment and retorted.

"Yeah, we're enemies but I am the bad guy! That means I do what I want no matter what you say."

The Dane dove back in this time slipping his tongue in, enjoying every second of Skipper trying to resist against his desire. Hans' wings were caressing the leaders trembling body, Skippers' cries of protest slowly starting to get replaced with aroused mewls.

Then the puffin started to rub his hips against the penguins, making Skipper break of their heated kiss to let out a sweet moan.

"You still don't want to do this?~" Hans asked the leader playfully, looking down on him. He leaned down to Skippers ear hole. "Having me push into you, feeling me deep inside of you, making you scream and moan out my name … Oh yes! Those sweet sexy sounds I drove out of you in Denmark~" He heard Skippers breath coming out ragged and also heard him whimper a little. Their eyes met for a short second. Icy-blue clash with golden.

"_Y-Yes… please…" _the penguin quietly begged after a long time. The Danes' smile got wider.

"Yes please what?" He asked in a sadistic way loving to see the leader so flushed and uncomfortable. Skipper glared at him for a second, hating that his lust made him so powerless.

"_Please do me_." Skipper breathed out embarrassed. But Hans wanted to drive him a little further than just this. "Does this mean you want me to fuck you? Feeling me inside you?" He had to hold back his laughter at the deadly glare he received from the leader.

"…_yes.__" _The penguin admitted quietly after a while his face completely red. The puffin pressed himself against the penguin and demanded.

"Tell me how_ much _you _want it."_

"W-what!?" Skipper squealed bewildered. "C-can't we just finally continue?! I already gave you green light for you to have sex with me!"

"But Skippsy!~ I want you to tell me what exactly you want me to do, I need some motivation you know~" the Dane whined childishly. Hans then stopped doing any more touching and kissing just to prove his point. Watching with delight how the penguin grew more and more desperate.

"God, you're such a stupid, sadistic pervert!" the leader shrieked aggravated.

"Only for you, my love!" Hans happily exclaimed. "And now tell me how much you want me or at least motivate me to continue!"

"…" the leader wasn't able to respond, he felt too embarrassed but he saw how expectantly Hans was waiting and knew he wouldn't get out of this. So he tried to get some courage for the humiliation that would now be coming.

"…I-" Skipper started seeing how the puffins eyes grew bigger with interest. "I… always liked it when… you _kissed _and _bit_ my neck…"

The penguin quickly averted the Danes gaze, hating it to put himself in such a vulnerable state. But by turning away his head, he involuntarily gave the puffin access to his neck and said puffin happily took what was offered.

Skipper flinched at first as he felt the Danes tongue lap at his neck but surrendered almost instantly and gave Hans more room by turning his head more. The penguin closed his eyes and let out soft moans. His body was trembling with delight as the puffin continued with kissing, licking and nibbling at his neck.

"What else did you like?" Hans asked after some time, pulling away, hearing the penguin let out a small cry of protest.

"W-when you licked down m-my chest..." Skipper breathed out heavily, seeing Hans' head already get down and to work again but he also saw that the puffin was still looking up to him, wanting him to continue his talking.

"Mmmh!... and then licking over my stomach… AH!-…. G-going…" the leader was shivering more violently now, not knowing if it was from the fever or the pleasure he felt. That delicious tongue that was tormenting him wasn't helping much.

"Going where Skipper?" Hans asked after the leader simply stopped midsentence. Said penguin was trying to calm his nerves a bit before he answered. "Haah!... going lower to m-my… _private area…_" the last part he whispered out quietly, feeling so weak that his lust was so much stronger than him.

Hans loved to hear the leader admit all those things to him, he loved to drive Skipper over the edge and the penguin was so cute when he is embarrassed and flushed. So he kept on licking down Skippers body enjoying every sound and shiver he drove out of the penguin but before he reached Skippers hardened member he pulled up again, the leader letting out a frustrated cry again.

"Argh! Stop teasing me like that you idiot!" Skipper shouted. "Continue!"

Hans just chuckled and answered. "Beg for it."

"…!" Skipper swore to himself that when this was over he would strangle that sadist but for now he only wanted relieve.

"Please Hans… suck me… _please._" the penguin begged desperate. He felt so awful for doing something like begging and even more because he was begging his _arch-enemy_ for relieve. His thoughts were ripped away soon as he saw the Dane giving him a satisfied smirk and started to trace his tongue over Skippers tip.

A long and loud moan came out of the leaders' mouth. He was in an absolute bliss as he felt the puffins' talented tongue do its work on his member. He jerked his hips up a little bit, wanting to feel more of that incredible feeling but Hans soon held him in place again, earning some quiet whining from Skipper.

It was soon replaced with delicious groans again as the puffin started to pump the penguins length with his wing, his tongue still gliding over his shaft, drawing circles with it at the tip.

Skipper could feel that he wouldn't last long anymore and warned the Dane.

"H-hans!-…. I'm close!"

Hans went his wing faster up and down Skippers length, his tongue still licking his tip and waited for the penguins' sweet load. The leader screamed out the puffins name as he came into the Danes awaiting beak. Hans swallowed everything the penguin had to offer, only now remembering how much he missed Skippers taste.

Skipper was breathing hard, his head swimming from that intense feeling; he hadn't felt like that since Denmark. Hans was propping himself up again and came face to face with Skipper again, giving him a quick kiss.

"So~ Skipper. Are you now ready for the real deal? It's now time for **me** to get some relieve!" Hans said in a lustful tone. Said penguin swallowed hard in return, his confidence was leaving him but he knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this.

"S-sure. But p-please be… _gentle. _I haven't done something like this since we were-"the leader stuttered out but he got interrupted midsentence by the Dane.

"Wait! You mean you haven't had a relationship since then? But we were together many years ago! No one touched you like that since!?" Hans said dubiously, only to receive an ashamed and flushed shake of the penguins head.

"But why?" the puffin asked curious.

"Well I don't know. I had some interests in others but it usually ended really quick… I didn't even kiss someone else!... it just didn't feel right… Till now I only let _**you**_ see me in such a vulnerable state and do things like this to me…" Skipper admitted truthfully, his face couldn't be redder.

"… So I was the only one who ever got this close to you?" Hans asked feeling his heart beating faster now.

"Yes." The penguin answered and before he could react he felt the puffin press his beak eagerly to his again, kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

Hans then broke the kiss and whispered hungrily. "Oh gosh, I want you so much right now!"

They both felt a shiver running down their spines, Hans because he imagined what was about to come and Skipper because he could feel Hans' erect member so close to his entrance.

The puffin eager positioned himself then and waited for the leader to give him the go. The penguin willingly opened his legs a little more, to give the Dane better access and then nodded up at him.

Hans didn't need to be told twice and started to push himself past Skippers entrance. The leader winced in distress at the intrusion but forced himself to bare it. Hans pressed himself inside all the way, hearing the penguin cry out in pain. The puffin saw the others pain ridden face and tried to calm him down with soft touches and kisses.

"It's okay Skipper, please calm down." he whispered lovingly, moving his wings up and down Skippers sides in a soothing motion.

Skipper trembled a lot, trying hard to calm down, all he really wanted to do was hold onto something to calm his nerves but with his flippers being tied up he couldn't do that. The leader looked up into Hans' face, seeing how much the Dane tried to hold back his need and then spoke up.

"H-hans… please untie me…"

The puffin stared a little longer at Skippers delicious body, making up his mind before he slipped his wing under the pillow Skipper was laying on and got out a small little key. He went to the cuffs locks with it and opened them, releasing his beloved penguin.

As soon as Skipper was free he slung his flippers around Hans's neck and pulled him close. He buried his face in the crook of the puffins' nape, letting out a shaky breath. The penguin took in the Danes scent, it wasn't foul, rotten or nasty like he once said, he rather smelled like the forest on a rainy day with that sweet beguiling hint of cherry. How he loved and hated that smell, it always reminded him of what once were between them. But right now it helped him greatly to calm down.

"S-skipper… can I please… go now?" Skipper was jerked out of his thoughts as he heard Hans speak to him. The leader realized that the Dane was still waiting for him to give him the ok to go, he was holding back desperately and trembled a lot, wanting his release finally.

The penguin felt a little bad for tormenting the puffin like that but also felt that he deserved it. He moved his head next to Hans' ear hole and whispered.

"Yeah… go."

Hans didn't waste any time and started to move in and out of the leader slowly. Skippers' painful cries were soon replaced with pleasured moans and everything was getting more intense. With his now free flippers, Skipper could let them wander around, gripping and pulling onto the puffins' feathers, drawing Hans towards himself, so he could press his beak forcefully against the Danes. Hans didn't hesitate to kiss back, loving it when Skipper was letting his emotion go and giving into his cravings.

"Mmmh!... F-faster!" Skipper screamed between their kiss. The puffin obliged happily, moving at a much faster pace. The penguin could feel Hans' length move inside him, hitting that special bundle of nerves in him every time and making him cry out in ecstasy.

Seeing the penguins' head toss and turn, gripping onto his chest feathers and cry out his name with each thrust the Dane delivered, drove the puffin into a complete pleasurable bliss. Skipper began to meet Hans' thrusts, both finding a nice rhythm and going even faster.

They started breathing more heavily as the friction between them increased, moaning out each other's names.

They felt their orgasm nearing them, Skipper feeling the puffin sliding rougher and harder in and out of him.

"Skipper! I'm coming!" Hans warned, slamming into Skipper faster but sloppier.

"AH! M-me too!" the leader shrieked, clenching his eyes shut and waiting for the blow to come.

And then they came both at the same time, shuddering violently as their climaxes ripped through them. Hans collapsed on Skipper, the penguin putting his flipper around the puffin weakly and both trying to catch their breath.

After a while of enjoying their embrace, the Dane propped himself up and kissed the leader again lovingly, the penguin responding to it tiredly. Hans then slid out of Skipper and lied down beside him, pulling him against his chest and throwing his bedcovers over them.

Skipper settled his head comfily on Hans chest and closed his tired eyes. He could hear the Danes soft heartbeat, its rhythm letting him slowly drift off into sleep. It wasn't long when the Dane followed him into dreamland too, both in a tight embrace and small smiles gracing their faces.

* * *

Next morning~

The sweet and caring opossum mother was already up early and on her way to her "cute puffin boy". She wanted to stay at his place permanently first but the Dane complained all the time and wanted to at least have his privacy at night. So they made a deal that she would come first thing in the morning and leave for her own home in the evening, giving her "son" his privacy at night.

Ma went up to Hans room to wake him up for breakfast.

"Good morning my boy! I-… Oh Skipper is that you? What are you doing here?" the opossum asked bewildered.

The two birds awoke to the mothers wake-up call and tiredly looked at her.

"Maaa! Wake us up later!" Hans whined, pulling up the covers over his head and clinging to the warm body beside him again. Skipper on the other hand stiffened as he saw the mother opossum in Hans' room, questioning him.

"M-m-ma! Long time no see… Uhm… I'm here… because… ähm…" the penguin stammered out, unable to tell the over caring mother a reason why he was here. He then nudged the Dane that held him tight, wanting some backup of said bird.

The puffin grumbled a bit, he wasn't really a morning person but got out under the blankets eventually. He groggily looked at Skipper, whose flushed face was particularly begging him for support. Hans sighed and addressed the opossum.

"We were having a… SLEEPOVER! Yes, just a simple and innocent sleepover!"

At first the mother stared a little bit shocked at that outburst but soon a sweet smile was replacing the shocked expression and she happily exclaimed

"Oh how wonderful! You finally decided to get along again! Did you two play nice together?", completely unaware of their previous actions that night.

An evil grin came to live on the Danes face and answered.

"Yeah~ We did _play_ really nice

~ I'd play anytime again with Skipper!" He intentionally hinted slinging his wing around Skipper and getting a nasty flushed glare in return.

"Aww, how cute! Well anyway, would you boys like some breakfast?" Ma asked kindly.

"That would be- ACHOO!" Hans started but a sneeze suddenly ripped through him. Only now he realized how awful he felt. It was then Skippers time to grin at him knowingly and cut in smugly.

"HA! Seems like someone caught my cold! Serves you right for what you did to me! But you were right, I do feel better then yesterday now."

The puffin sneezed and coughed some more, shooting an angry look at the penguins' satisfied face.

" Oh no! You both got a cold? Wait, I'll make you some good hot soup and some nice healthy tea and get you some…" Ma trailed off as she started to leave the room to get all those things for her sick "children".

The two birds sat there in silence for a while before Skipper spoke up again.

"I hope sleeping with me was worth a cold." The penguin said mockingly. Hans only shrugged his shoulders and retorted.

"I regret nothing."

The Dane smiled kinkily and pulled Skipper into a sweet kiss.


End file.
